The Beaten Generation
Gosh, TheUnFathomable really needs to stop making more stories on focus on the one that are only two paragraphs. Sheesh... The names in this story are ones that have come to my mind, and pages for said characters will not relate to mine. Any relation of my fanfiction or characters to something else on the wiki is completely coincidental. WIP. A Somewhat Unnecessary Prologue Jade Mountain Academy had been remodeled. Winglets simply didn’t exist anymore. The Dragonets Of Destiny, in the late twenties, had finally come up with something that would make all the dragonets interact. In each class, at least two of each tribe were included, but their seats were distanced away from each other, as if to say, “Hey, you’re being forced to interact socially with other beings together!” Flaws were included, of course, but that was going to happen any way Jade Mountain Academy was organized. At least this way included both social interaction and education. In a hallway, an IceWing was getting beat up. The large NightWing towered over the IceWing, and a small crowd had gathered around the duo. Jeers were thrown at both, but nobody intervened. The NightWing threw another fist, but the IceWing dodged it. The amount of bruises on the IceWing’s face signified he hadn’t been able to dodge all blows. “Hey.” A SeaWing, barely bigger than the cowering IceWing, stepped in front of the attacker. “What’d he do to you?” The NightWing wasn’t in the mood for a snarky SeaWing, sadly. “Existed.” He jested. “You exist, but I’m not complaining,” The SeaWing came back. The crowd laughed, jeered, and generally came closer to see the result. The IceWing stood up fast. “It’s not your problem, ''fish, ''so stay out of it.” As blood dripped from his nose, the SeaWing grabbed a random bystander. “Get Clay,” He jabbed, and the bystander fled. The NightWing sneered. “You can’t stay safe forever, idiot. Be glad you aren’t in the same position as the IceWing was.” The crowd walked away. Chapter One Fin was mysteriously called down to the office during History, which he was fine with. He’d choose detention over History any day. Sunny wasn’t cheery. Fin had a hypothesis that the average mood of a room was deeply dependent on Sunny’s mood, and possibly even the weather was dependent on how Sunny was feeling. “Do you know anything about Mindkiller or Frost?” Fin blinked. “Who?” “The NightWing and the IceWing that got in a fight. Mindkiller, the NightWing, says you had something to do with it.” Fin blinked again, wondering how Mindkiller could have known his name, then inwardly facepalmed. Any time the students were free to do as they wish, the IceWings and NightWings all formed separate groups and complained about how they were better than all the students. It would make sense that his name would have somehow come up in conversation, seeing as the previous scenario wasn’t the first time he had confronted a bully. “I simply stopped the fight. I did nothing else.” “Hmmm.” Sunny seemed to believe him. “Could you describe what happened?” Fin scratched the back of his head, his claws unconsciously sinking into the carpet. “I didn’t catch the entire thing. I just saw a crowd, went to see what was happening, saw Mindkiller beat up... Frost, was it?, then intervened.” Clay walked into the room. “Is the situation figured out? Glory said she’d use her detective skills if it hadn’t been solved in two hours, and it’s been and hour and fifty seven minutes.” Tsunami grunted from a different room, and Fin wondered how many teachers were overhearing the conversation. “If that’s all, may I go?” Fin asked politely. Sunny looked back at Tsunami as if to get approval, then nodded. Fin slipped out of the room. Fin’s claws noisily clicked against the tiles, and he wondered why the entire floor wasn’t covered in carpeting before shrugging and resuming History. Chapter Two Webs cleared his throat. “So, class, this is a project where you will get to choose your partners. And you will be able to have a partner of the same tribe. Since there are 20 of you, there will be four groups of five.” Fin and Manta chose each other instantly, then met up with a SkyWing and an IceWing. After looking for another dragonet to join but not finding one, the IceWing asked Webs if the absent IceWing could join, seeing as he wasn’t in History that day, and Webs nodded. When everyone had gotten into their groups, Webs went over the project. The group of four quickly came up with their idea for it. The SkyWing and IceWing introduced themselves as Glide and Iceberg, respectively, and the group got to work. When the bell rang, they all went to their different classes. At the end of the day, Fin went to the dorm and tried to go to sleep. Minutes later, Manta walked in and slept in the room next to him. “Fin, you do know who the absent IceWing was in History?” Fin shook his head, and Manta lowered his voice to a whisper. “Frost.” Fin shot out of bed. “What?” Manta looked at him. “Frost. You know, the IceWing you protected.” ”Yeah, he hates my guts.” Fin rubbed his head. “I’m going for a walk.” The SeaWings looked at each other. Finally Manta looked down. “Why’d you protect him then?” “You don’t get it.” Fin said, exiting the dorm. “He hates me for protecting him.” Fin’s claws clicked against the tiles. A fox darted out from another hallway, and Fin had to stop himself from stepping on the creature. The fox looked up at him expectingly, then darted away. Fin looked around. “This whole week’s been weird.” Fin muttered. The fox appeared again, impatiently whisking his tail- (her tail?) to and fro before darting off again. Fin followed the fox to the cave where Stonemover resided, the only one of two caves not with tiles or carpeting. “Hello?” Fin whispered. Fin turned his head to look at the dead body of Stonemover. The fox looked up at Fin expectantly. Fin scooped the fox up in his arms, and the fox didn’t protest. “Come on, you. Tomorrow at the crack of dawn, I’m taking you to Sunny.” Chapter Three Fin woke up earlier than usual, and the fox curled around Fin’s neck. “I don’t even know your name, little buddy.” Fin said as he threw on a scarf. The paths could get a bit drafty. The fox looked down his snout at Fin as if to say, ''I’m a fox. I couldn’t tell you my name if I wanted to. ''He jumped from Fin’s arms and led the way. Fin lightly knocked on the DOD’s dorm, and Clay opened it. “Yes, Fin?” The fox quickly scrambled up Fin’s leg, scared of the dragon who had asked Tsunami several times to get rid of stink bugs because they were too scary. “I need to see Sunny,” Fin said. Clay nodded, letting Fin in. “Hey, Sunny.” Fin said. The fox jumped from Fin’s leg and onto Sunny. “I have some bad news.” Sunny looked at Fin, silently asking to elaborate. “Stonemover... has passed away.” Sunny’s eyes widened. The fox licked Sunny’s chin. “How do you know?” Fin scratched the top of his head. “I followed the fox down to Stonemover’s cave where I...” Fin trailed off, and Sunny quietly sat down. “You may go, Fin.” Sunny whispered, and Fin left. Fin walked down the hallway to his first class, where an IceWing narrowly missed slamming into Fin and instead collided into a wall. He cursed violently as Mindkiller picked him up as if he were a pillow and flung him into a wall. “I thought you had learned your lesson.” Mindkiller threatened. “I thought you had gotten smarter,” Frost challenged. “Apparently we were both wrong.” Frost avoided the first fist flung at him, but the second caught him by surprise and sent him sprawling. Mindkiller chuckled. “Hey, Mindkiller.” Fin stepped between him and Frost. “Pick own someone your own size.” “And why is who I pick on any of your business?” Mindkiller objected. Frost suddenly and unexpectedly rushed towards Fin, sucker punching him in the back of the head. As Fin whirled around to deal with the sudden attacker, Frost swept Fin’s legs out from under him. “Didn’t I tell you to fight your own battles?” Frost spit, before turning and fleeing. Mindkiller watched Frost go as Fin shakily stood up. “Don’t you have class?” Fin complained. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)